The Tomb of the Doctor
by Lordheaven
Summary: AU/SG1/DW: The last address of the Stargate opened on a depressing, dim world full with nothing but graves and tombstones where four SG teams already disappeared without a trace. SG1 embarks to locate them only to witness the opening of one tomb that holds the greatest of all secrets in the universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters of Doctor Who belong to BBC Wales and those of Stargate to MGM but the words are mine.**

* * *

**AU/SG1/DW: The last address of the Stargate opened on a depressing, dim world full with nothing but graves and tombstones where four SG teams already disappeared without a trace. SG1 embarks to find them only to witness the opening of one tomb that holds the greatest of all secrets in the universe.**

* * *

**- end of season 7 DW**

**The Tomb of the Doctor**

**Chapter 1**

General Hank Landry paced angrily in the control room. His bad mood came from the lack of contact with four SG teams.

"Walter, dial it again." He said barely containing himself.

Sergeant Walter Harriman dully obeyed his commanding officer. The gate, this circular shaped device with concentric rings and alien symbols on it, turned and the seven symbols lit up. The wormhole formed with a fizzing whoosh and stilled in a calm puddle.

"SG8, 9, 10 and 12, please acknowledge." Walter mechanically said in the transmitter but only static replied. "Colonel Beranger, Major Daniels, Captain Beans, Colonel Mains, please respond. This is Sierra Golf Charlie." And again the static replied. Walter turned to the general. "I'm sorry, sir. There is nothing."

"Darn it!" General Landry exclaimed loudly. "Send another MALP and find them." And he stormed out.

* * *

Walter disengaged the wormhole and ordered a MALP into the disembarkation room. The MALP ready, he redialed the gate. The little machine climbed the ramp leading to the Stargate and crossed the event horizon. Seconds later it appeared on the other side and activated its sensors. A clean picture appeared on the monitors.

'What a dismal place,' Walter thought seeing the images.

It was dark and depressing. There were tombs, graves and gravestones as far as the eye could see. There was the occasional lightning shedding some light to this place. Looking up, there were hills and even mountains filled with graves and tombs. It was a really depressing place. There were of course stars in the night sky making the dismal view a bit more normal but that was all.

Anywhere, near and around the DHD and the Stargate, there was nothing. There was no trace of the SG teams. It was as though they had vanished. Walter directed the MALP up one of the hills. Reaching the top he repeated the hail hoping the higher altitude would help the signal to cover a greater area. But there was nothing again.

"Did you find anything?" General Landry having calmed down asked standing on the bottom steps of the winded staircase.

"I'm sorry, sir. There is no trace of them anywhere near and around the gate." Walter shook head.

"Is there any sign of the other MALPs?"

"No, sir,"

General Landry exhaled with deep frustration. This address was the last in their database and he had hoped they would find something of the Ancients. But instead he lost four teams and apparently there was no trace of them. He warned them to keep in contact but do they ever listen to him, Nah.

"Alright, shut it down." General Landry commanded. "Get in touch with SG1 and recall them home."

"Yes, sir," Walter said and obeyed the order.

* * *

General Landry climbed the stairs and walked into his office where he sat heavily on his chair behind the desk. He buried his face in his hands then he pulled himself up. Nothing is lost, not yet. Anything can get found again. His teams went missing sixteen hours ago but there is still hope.

He looked at the files before him but his focus wavered. His thoughts were with his missing teams. He hated losing teams. Replacing them was harder now too. It takes time to train new people and though the Air Force provides every year it is still difficult. The essential problem was qualified people, qualified leaders.

These four teams had very capable leaders but sometimes even the best fail. It all depends on the place one falls at. He remembered the times SG1 went missing and they certainly held the record. Of course they were the lead team but still. He had many sleepless nights with them. It brought a smile to his face and hope returned in full force.

Walter stopped by to tell him he made contact with Colonel Mitchell. SG1 will return tomorrow morning. They were on a mission to expose Lucian Alliance's bases in the upper right corner of the galaxy. Intelligence had suggested possible alliance activity and so the IOA and the SGC sent the best.

He also needed to tell General O'Neill of Home World Command. Jack O'Neill, the man practically bounced around despite his advancing age. He would often mention his wish to leave everything behind and buy a little lake house or a boat and go on fishing trips with cans of beer in hand. General Hank Landry shook head and rolled eyes trying to picture the good general with fishing rod in hand, the cooler with the beer, and a pile of fishes.

General Landry picked up the phone and dialed for HWC.

"General O'Neill, please," He said. The operator told him to wait and so he waited. "Jack,"

"Hank," General O'Neill replied.

"We lost four teams. Well, they went missing sixteen hours ago."

"Oh, at the last address?" General O'Neill asked. "No Ancients' stashes, I'd take it?"

"No, there is nothing there. It is a dismal place. There is nothing but graves."

"Graves?"

"Yes, graves, tombs, stones, dust, ash, these kinds of things,"

"Ah, lovely vacation's spot," General O'Neill remarked with his usual unusual humor.

"Hardly,"

"What steps have you taken?"

"I've sent for SG1."

"Ah, good," General O'Neill said. "It falls nicely."

"How's that?"

"I shall swing by the barn tomorrow. We have to discuss the new battle ships anyway."

"Alright, the usual time,"

"Sure, see you tomorrow."

'Vacation's spot,' Hank Landry shook slightly head. Only O'Neill can come up with something like that. He, personally, would ever hardly call a graveyard a lovely spot. But of course he knew the general was not serious. It was one of his difficult to get jokes or inappropriately placed humor designed to ease tension and Hank appreciated it. ahe knew

Now, for him, it was time he turned his focus back to work. He had many files to view, review and reports to write. The general's work is never done. Every day issue in the SGC addressed different aspects of operation – electrical bills (that was in the billion figures), scheduled training sessions (on base and offworld), the mess hall's menus (to keep the base staff well fed and in perfect form), research (he had to listen to different proposals of the geek squad about some alien tech they came across or others now in full development for improving battle conditions, ammo, weapons, food, clothes, etc), cleaning (well someone had to deal with neatness on the base), supplies (whether food, drinks, paper, computers, ammo, weapons and other little things), and missions (sending teams to explore or survey).

Every day was a challenge with its own burdens. But General Hank Landry enjoyed it immensely. This post was unlike any other he had before. He always felt like running a small colony than an actual military base. There was something new all the time. The SGC was the frontier base. Of course in his duties he had dealings with other departments and politicians, appropriation committees, and other rather unpleasant bureaucratic and administrative things.

His day ended and he returned to his cabin in Colorado Springs where he got to the fridge and took out a beer and sat outside to enjoy the twilight of the day. It was the end of a day full of tension and worry. There was also something else. He could not describe it. It was a sort of feeling, a gut feeling for some undefined storm on the horizon. It happened every time someone went missing. His gut feeling was never wrong though he held the hope he was.

* * *

The next day, bright and early, he was at work. He arrived in his office and Walter stood there already with a cup of coffee in his hand that he handed him and a new pile of files. General Landry sat on his chair and the cup down on the desk. He gestured Walter to dive in.

Today's agenda was full with tasks but his mind dwelled on his missing teams. They were overdue already twenty-six hours. Walter informed there was still no contact with them. He also told him SG1 would return within the hour.

There was a knock on the door and Hank looked up. It was General O'Neill. He entered and sat opposite him.

"Good morning campers," He saluted. "Walter,"

"General O'Neill, sir,"

"Walter, would you excuse us?" Hank said. Walter nodded. "Oh, and bring another cup of coffee, will you?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Thank you, Walter."

Hank took a sip from his steaming cup. He closed eyes for a moment and then opened them. He took the files and took a quick peek. Yes, there was a lot of work for today. But for now it had to wait.

"New battle ships?" He looked at General O'Neill.

"Yes, the geeks and their toys," General O'Neill replied with a wide smile. "The first prototypes will hit the market in four months – F308. We based them on the Ancients' design. They are bigger with meaner arsenal and well have lovelier look."

"The IOA doesn't object the cost for these things?"

"They do actually but recent Lucian Alliance incursions got them convinced we need to throw a meaner punch." General O'Neill said. He then jumped off his chair and approached the glass window separating the office from the briefing room. His voice was now serious and with no trace of jokes. "We lost too many ships lately. It was mostly sabotage. So the geeks came up with new designs.

The F308 is a different beast. It will have both research and military platform. True, they do cost more to build but they will also be a tougher nut. We allowed them to win too many times, Hank. It is time we reciprocated."

"I heard about the F309 too." Hank interjected.

"Yes, those would be my favorites. Those we based on the Asgard ships. Beautiful lines and adequate in every aspect, they are the crown jewel. We also made contact with the Pegasus Asgards. They agreed to help us build them."

"And the world will learn when?"

"I don't know. The IOA is stalling again." General O'Neill said and returned to his seat. "A year, maybe two, I don't know. I suppose it depends on how fast we deal with the Lucian Alliance. They are still a threat."

"There will be always threats, Jack."

"I know but this one is a bit more immediate." General O'Neill sat. "So what happened on that address?"

"I wish I knew. Did you review the files we sent?"

"Yeah, I did." He replied. "I agree it is a dismal place. But I doubt the entire planet looks like that. I mean if it is in the database the Ancients had seen something worth of it."

"I don't know. We will find out."

"You know I think it best we send SG1 along with at least four other teams." General O'Neill said thoughtfully. "And keep the gate permanently open – well every thirty minutes or so."

"No," General Hank Landry said. "We can't Jack. If we do we would have to divert all other traffic to the Alpha site."

"Then we do. We can't afford to lose teams."

General Landry exhaled heavily as O'Neill raised a valid point. Lately they lost much and they could truly not afford losing anymore. "Alright, we will send SG1, 3, 5 and 14."

"You know they had good commanders – 3 and 5 I mean."

"I know." General Landry sighed. "But the new ones will do fine too."

"They'd better."

* * *

SG1 returned to base and got to the briefing room where generals O'Neill and Landry waited for them. They had prepared the briefing with all the available information on the missing teams.

"See Jackson, it is Disneyland for you." Colonel Mitchell said after the end of the briefing.

"Oh, joy," Doctor Daniel Jackson exclaimed with anything but joy. The images they saw depicted a truly dismal and depressing place. There was graves as far as the eyes could see and some miserable vegetation though the atmosphere seemed perfectly normal for breathing.

"Oh, come on, it is not that bad."

"Of course not, it is the perfect vacation's spot for some R and R." Daniel said caustically.

"It is what I said." General O'Neill said.

"Why don't you come? It will be fun." Daniel remarked.

"I might."

"You can't, General." Colonel Samantha Carter said.

"I'm a general." General O'Neill said pumping up chest looking important.

SG1 looked at each other and burst in laughter. There were times O'Neill would do something that would make anyone crack.

"Anyway, keep in touch every fifteen minutes." General O'Neill reminded. "We will leave the gate opened for its full thirty minutes."

"Thirty eight," Colonel Carter corrected him.

"Hugh? Oh, right," General O'Neill said. "Leave SG14 to guard the gate and go ahead with caution…"

"Jack," Daniel interrupted. "It is not our first trip you know."

"Yeah, I know, Daniel. But we lost too many teams as of late. I don't want to add more."

"SG1 will not let you down, sir." Colonel Mitchell said.

SG1 geared up and Walter dialed the gate. The puddle formed and with one last look SG teams 1, 3, 5 and 14 crossed through the threshold. Generals Landry and O'Neill hoped they would solve the mystery behind their missing teams and return home safely.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters of Doctor Who belong to BBC Wales and those of Stargate to MGM but the words are mine.**

* * *

**AU/SG1/DW: The last address of the Stargate opened on a depressing, dim world full with nothing but graves and tombstones where four SG teams already disappeared without a trace. SG1 embarks to locate them only to witness the opening of one tomb that holds the greatest of all secrets in the universe.**

* * *

**The Tomb of the Doctor**

**Chapter 2**

Colonel Mitchell emerged on the other side. He had to admit that the MALP direct video did not make this place justice at all. It was far more dismal and depressing. Dark stormy clouds covered the skies and thunders pierced them every second or so. All around the gate there were gravestones of different heights and sizes, and with names in so many forms of writing that it would take years for anyone to translate them.

His team came in as well. Their expression said it too – dismal and depressing. Walk in the park this was not. Mitchell remembered his words just moments ago – Daniel Disneyland and wanted sincerely to take them back. If it was a planet full of ruins it might have been but this was something else entirely.

He walked up the nearest mound that could qualify as a hill and looked down. It was the same as the area around the gate – grave to grave. There were some bushes of black branches with no leaves. It was the kind of bushes one sees on volcanic planets or dead worlds. The one thing he could not explain was the air. It was perfectly breathable. It was an obvious contradiction. If the entire planet looked like this place then what made oxygen.

He turned around and there behind the gate surprise, surprise, the graves continued in every direction until the line of the horizon. What is this place? He had a feeling he would ask himself this question many times.

"Sierra Golf Charlie, this is SG1's leader." Mitchell said touching the button on his radio. Curiously there was a lot of static in it. Response did not come immediately. He looked strangely at Colonel Carter. "What gives?"

"I don't know." Samantha Carter replied shrugging.

"SGC, come in." Mitchell repeated. "This is SG1 leader."

Daniel Jackson exchanged looks with Vala and Teal'c.

"Weird," Mitchell exclaimed silently. He tried again and again silence answered his call.

"Time dilation…" Vala said mostly expecting an answer from Sam.

"Why do you always turn to me for answers?" Sam replied sounding slightly offended. True, she was the smart one in the group but she did not know the answer to every question.

"You are geek one in the group." Vala replied cracking a smile.

"Aha,"

Mitchell did not need an answer. He already knew something was wrong. The static in his radio lasted only a few moments then it disappeared completely. He walked to the DHD and gestured Daniel to come to him.

Daniel came. "What?"

"See if you find the symbol of this planet so we know how to go home."

Daniel obliged and faced his first nasty surprise. The symbols on the DHD did not match any Ancient he had ever seen.

"What?" He exclaimed loudly attracting his teammates' attention.

They came to him and looked. "What is that?" Vala asked.

"I have no idea." Daniel replied.

"Jackson?" Mitchell asked.

"Well as you can see these symbols, I have never seen them before." Daniel said.

"Never, never?"

"Never,"

"Huston, we have a problem, kind of thing?"

"Yeah," Daniel nodded.

"Ok, this is weird." Mitchell acknowledged. "But you can still work them out with Sam's help?"

"I don't know." Daniel shrugged. "I have never seen them before."

"How did we miss that?" Vala asked.

"I don't…"

"Wow." Mitchell interrupted raising both hands in the air. "It is redundant already, Jackson. Ok, it is a bump on the road but if we stayed with cool heads we can figure it out."

"I can try."

"That's the spirit."

"Meanwhile, shouldn't we explore?" Vala asked with the usual glint in her eyes when it came to unknown places full of possible treasure.

"Um, I think we should figure if we can go back home first and then explore." Mitchell said. "Sam, get on with it."

"Right,"

* * *

Mitchell looked around. He noticed Teal'c was unusually silent. And speaking of Teal'c he was nowhere around them. This did not worry him much but still a moment of panic grazed him. He ran to the mound and looked around. He relaxed visibly seeing his friend just a few meters below.

"Teal'c," He called.

Teal'c looked up. "Colonel Mitchell,"

"You scared me buddy."

Teal'c threw him one look that said no worries and then continued descending till he reached the bottom. There was a way through the rubble of gravestones. It zigzagged and vanished in another mound of smaller hills.

There Teal'c stood still and his eyes scanned the immediate area. It was the same as the one above. He wondered how a planet can have these many graves. How many people have died here and when? Or were they people? It was difficult to tell since they did not understand the markings on the graves. But whether they were people or not was irrelevant.

Still something hit him. The way the graves stood it made him think it was not that much of a graveyard but a monument. To whom he asked himself. Was it to the fallen or to the one or ones responsible for their downfall? His answer was only the silence. Silence, Teal'c came to think of it. Other than the thunders piercing the skies there was no other sound. There were no sounds of water, of wind, of animals of any sort, only silence, pure silence. Not even his footsteps made a sound loud enough.

What is this place? He asked himself. He did not have the answer. He had seen many dark worlds but none compared even remotely to this one. Hell, even the dead worlds had more cheer than this one.

"What did you see?" Mitchell asked.

Teal'c did not usually display signs of surprise but this time it was hard not to. He did not even hear him come near him. Mitchell stood right beside him. Strange, Teal'c thought, this place dulled all his senses with this unusual, unnatural silence.

"I see more graves." He said.

"Same here," Mitchell agreed.

Teal'c sensed his friend's voice. It was the same as his – low. Their good, their usual good mood was simply not present. There was melancholy in the air.

"Dr. Jackson,"

"Sam and he keep trying to figure out the DHD."

"Vala Mal Doran,"

"She keeps them company. I think we should rejoin them. It is best not to linger around alone."

"I agree."

* * *

They climbed back up. Daniel, Sam and Vala kept staring at the DHD. Mitchell thought he saw a glimpse of hope in their eyes before it vanished. "Oh, come on,"

"Cam?" Sam looked at him as this outburst attracted everyone's attention.

"We can't start losing hope." He elaborated seeing their expressions.

"I hate to say it but…" Daniel began.

"Then don't say it." Mitchell interrupted him. "Look, we came here to do a job. We have to find our missing teams or at least what happened to them. So quit your whining and find how this damn thing works."

"Look, I'm usually the optimistic one in the group." Daniel said. "But these symbols do not match anything in the Ancient database. It is like we are not in our own…" Daniel's words drowned in the sudden thought he had, a horrible thought.

"We are not in our own what?"

Sam looked at Daniel too. "Daniel?"

He did not reply at once. The horrible thought began to form and now expand. But even if it was what he thought it was not possible. How can it? "Look, all I know is that these symbols though they seem Ancient may not…"

"What?" Mitchell exclaimed interrupting him again. "What are you saying? They are not ancient?"

"It is possible." Daniel replied. It was not what he thought but still it was in the general direction. "I'm not sure how to say this but there is a good chance we are no longer in our own galaxy."

"Jackson, the gate address was, is."

"I'm not sure about this."

"Carter?"

"Don't look at me. I'm even more confused than he is." Sam said. "Honestly, I have no idea where we are."

"Wait a minute." Mitchell exclaimed raising a hand to silence them. "You two always say that the gate address corresponds to a distance and a place. Seven symbols to dial a gate address within our galaxy, eight for another and nine for the Destiny?"

"Yeah," Sam confirmed.

"So now you say what?" Mitchell asked to clarify.

"Now we say we don't know." Daniel replied. It was the first time he felt uncertain but it was the only thing that made sense. There was something else too. He noticed it just moments ago. It was in the gate itself. It had forty-two symbols on it. He did not know the meaning of that since it changed everything they knew about the gates. Of course the most pressing question was how they connected to this gate in the first place.

"Daniel, what is it?" Vala had come to know his looks.

Instead of answer, he moved to the gate. "Bear with me." He said and pointed at the top symbol of the gate. "And count with me."

"Count?" Mitchell looked confused.

"Ok, moving right, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty, we are ok so far?"

"Yes,"

"Alright we continue – twenty one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, and thirty. Alright so far?"

"Yes,"

"And we continue – thirty one, thirty-two, thirty-three, thirty-four, thirty-five, thirty-six, thirty-seven, thirty-nine, forty, forty-one and forty-two."

"What?" Mitchell exclaimed perplexed. "No, no, the gate has thirty-nine. We counted wrong."

"Please feel free to start over," Daniel called on and folded arms.

Mitchell started over but no matter how many times he counted the symbols were not thirty-nine, they were forty-two. "Ok, this is weird."

"How did we connect to this gate in the first place?" Vala asked.

"I have no idea." Daniel replied relaxing his arms.

"Nah, this is not right." Mitchell said and started counting again. And again the number of symbols was forty-two. There was no mistake.

* * *

Sam did not take part in the counting of the gate symbols. Instead she counted the symbols on the DHD and compared them to those on the gate. Something did not add up. The DHD symbols were thirty-nine and a half. It was staggering discovery. The fortieth symbol was in half.

"Um, guys," She called.

"What?" Vala turned to her.

"The DHD has um thirty-nine symbols and a half."

"And a what?" Mitchell nearly yelled. He ran to the DHD. "How can you have half a symbol?"

"Well, take a look." Sam smiled weakly and pointed.

Mitchell, Vala and Daniel looked and surprise Sam was right. Teal'c as always raised an eyebrow but they all stared at the half a symbol.

"What…" Mitchell was at loss of words. "But…ha…what…"

"This is one weird planet." Vala remarked. "So what do we do now?"

No one had the answer though. How do they get home when the DHD and the gate did not match? How do they get home when the gate symbols were more than usual? And how do they get home at all when the symbols were nothing like they had seen? What was this place?

No, the MALP definitely did not give this place justice. Speaking of the MALP, Mitchell noticed just now, where was it? He looked around and did not see it anywhere. There were no tracks of it on this dusty ground. Still he walked to the gate and kept looking. Maybe it came on the other side. But no, there was no sign of it.

He made a step and looked down. There was it – his track was visible. So it was not the ground. It did not hide footprints and therefore it could not hide the MALP's tracks. But if the MALP was not here then where was it. It was weird because the MALP did go first. It was already here when they stepped in through the gate.

He agreed with Vala it was one weird planet. And then just as he thought about setting a defensive perimeter around the gate another thought hit him and he wondered how he not thought of it first. How did he not notice this before? For the first time since they came here he noticed something even more frightening. And this is where Mitchell had the biggest panic attack. Why were they alone? (I hope you noticed that too).

"Um, team," He said raising his voice to attract their attention.

"Cam?" Daniel looked at him.

"Did anyone see the other teams when we came through the gate?"

"Yeah, they were right behind us."

"Are you sure?"

And it was in this very moment everyone remembered. They came alone. The other teams though they followed closely never came through.

"Oh, crap,"

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The characters of Doctor Who belong to BBC Wales and those of Stargate to MGM but the words are mine.**

* * *

**AU/SG1/DW: The last address of the Stargate opened on a depressing, dim world full with nothing but graves and tombstones where four SG teams already disappeared without a trace. SG1 embarks to locate them only to witness the opening of one tomb that holds the greatest of all secrets in the universe.**

* * *

**The Tomb of the Doctor**

**Chapter 3**

Realizing they were alone on this dim, dark world was something of a blow to SG1. Their good mood definitely disappeared. On top of everything, the gate instead of thirty-nine symbols had forty-two. The DHD one the other hand had thirty-nine and a half and the symbols themselves were not those of the Ancients but something else entirely. Of course this did not explain why they had no contact with the SGC when they first came through the gate.

Panic was the first reaction but soon they calmed down. They had been in bad situations before and they have always found a way home (somehow). There was really no point in panic since it did not help them solve their problem.

"Carter, do you have any theories?" Mitchell asked hoping for some of her usual crazy.

"I would not want to speculate."

"There is a first one." Vala observed.

"Vala, it is not that simple."

"I did not say it is."

"Alright," Mitchell raised hands to calm them down. "Let's focus on what we came to do – find our missing teams."

"That is if they..." Daniel suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. The MALP definitely came through so..."

"Oh," Sam exclaimed catching his meaning.

"Oh, what?" Vala looked at both.

"It is crazy but..."

"Crazy is something we know." Mitchell remarked. "So?"

"It is possible the MALP is still here."

"How is that? I don't see it anywhere."

"Well," Sam braced herself for her team's reaction about what she was about to say. "You remember when um we played for the first time with Merlin's device? You and I disappeared and no one could see us but we were..."

"We were still there." Mitchell said remembering that time.

"Do you suggest we are in another dimension?" Daniel asked.

"Um, sort of,"

"Sort of?"

"Well, the MALP is here and the other teams are here too."

Mitchell looked at her and started to understand but this did not make him feel any better. "And what they are also in separate dimensions?"

"It is possible."

"So one of the teams has contact with the SGC?"

"Or none do."

"How many are dimensions are there?"

"Eleven,"

"Oh, great," Mitchell exclaimed. "So we need two more teams to fill in the rest of the dimensions?"

"Yes,"

"Sam, if something is responsible for shoving us in different dimensions then it is logical to assume it is something on this planet and if we can find it then we could reverse its effects, right?" Daniel asked fingers crossed.

"Probably,"

"It is better than nothing." Mitchell said. "Alright, SG1, move out."

They left the gate behind and followed a path down the hill they were on. Reaching the bottom, they had to choose their way. They could go right and left.

"Do we separate to cover more ground or do we stay together?" Daniel asked the obvious question.

Mitchell had the same thought but was hesitant. "No, we stay together. This place is weird enough."

"And we still have two more dimensions." Vala added what everyone thought at this moment.

* * *

She was right about that part as when SG1 did not make contact Generals O'Neill and Landry got worried. They sent another MALP but not only did it not see the first but there was also no sign of the teams.

"This is weird." Walter shared.

"Yeah, weird," Jack O'Neill agreed.

"It is the same as before." General Landry observed. "Walter, find me some geeks and bring them here. We have a mystery on our hands."

"Yes, sir,"

Jack was pensive. Something did not add up and was perfectly visible. There were no tracks either of boots or wheels. And yet the teams were there as they did cross through the gate. It was a contradiction. And somehow he thought of the time Sam disappeared when she played with Merlin's device. So perhaps, they were still there just unable to make contact.

This time, he would not sit this one out, Jack thought. He left the gate room and headed to the locker's room. He found his gear and geared up. He made a few phone calls and got some friends to come over. Together they will find the missing teams. General Landry was not fond of this idea but Jack had set his mind on it. The IOA representative was against too but he ignored him.

"Master Bra'tac," Jack greeted him as he came through the gate.

"O'Neill," Bra'tac said taking the offered hand in the usual Jaffa salute. "What has happened?"

"Come, we will brief you."

Bra'tac came into the briefing room. There were others there.

"Master Bra'tac," Jack began. "You remember Colonel Harold Mayborne, Jonas Quinn, Majors Marks and Davis."

Master Bra'tac nodded at each.

"General O'Neill, Dr. Gardner is here." Walter announced.

"Get her in here." Jack said.

Walter left and soon returned with her.

"Master Bra'tac you remember Sarah?"

"Yes, I do."

"Master Bra'tac," Sarah greeted. She became officially part of the SGC about a year ago when Daniel needed her help with some ruins on a offworld base.

"Has Aron arrived?" Jack asked Walter.

"Not yet, sir,"

"Inform me when he does." Jack said. "Please sit," He turned to the others. "We have a situation. We explored the last address in the Ancients' database. It leads to a rather dismal world." And he showed the vid they got from the MALP.

"It is where we lost contact with SG8, 9, 10 and 12." General Landry continued. "So um, we sent SG1, 3, 5 and 14."

"And?" Colonel Mayborne asked.

"And we haven't heard from either of them." General Landry replied.

"This is where it gets weird." Jack added and continued. "We sent another MALP and not only there is no sign of our teams but there is also no sign of the first MALP. I checked the footage no tracks."

"Weird and impossible." Mayborne observed.

"Not necessarily," Jonas Quinn remarked. He started having an idea.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"It is possible they are all there it is just that they don't see each other."

"How is that possible?" General Landry asked perplexed.

"Hank," Jack took the word. "You remember when Carter and Mitchell disappeared while playing for the first time with Merlin's device..."

And then it hit them all.

"Another dimension?" Mayborne exclaimed.

"Yes," Jonas Quinn nodded.

"So what do you say?" General Landry asked to clarify. "They are all in separate dimensions?"

"How many are there?" Major Davis asked.

"Eleven," Another voice replied. They turned around and it was second lieutenant Jennifer Hailey.

"Ah, lieutenant, sit down." Jack said.

"Eleven?" General Landry repeated. "So what each team is in one of those?"

"Yes, sadly that means..." Jonas Quinn did not finish his sentence but it was not necessary as everyone could count. There were two more dimensions anyone could land into.

"So," Jack stood up. "Harry, you will lead one of the teams. You will take with you Major Marks, Lieutenant Hailey, and Aron, when he arrives. I will lead the other one with Jonas, Dr. Gardener, and Master Bra'tac."

"I still object to this." General Landry interjected.

"I know but I have made my mind, Hank." Jack said. "Major Davis, you will have command of the F309 Battleship USS Thor."

"I thought we haven't started building that?" General Landry said confused.

"Actually, we completed it last month." Jack replied. "It was meant as a surprise for the anniversary of their passing."

"I'm honoured, general." Major Davis said.

"USS Thor is the most advanced ship we have and the fastest. We based it on the Asgard ships and it has its shape. Major Davis will take it to where the gate address leads."

"Yes, sir," Major Davis said.

"Good," Jack said. "Well, gear up and as soon as Aron arrives we leave."

* * *

Teal'c reached the bottom of a ravine where the graves were closer one to another. He gave his team the sign to advance cautiously. His senses were on alert. He felt movement close by but did not see anything yet. He had his staff in battle readiness while his eyes scanned the area.

Mitchell reached him and knelt. Sam stood just a few feet behind covering their rear while Daniel and Vala occupied a spot in between.

"Teal'c?" Mitchell whispered. He did not consider though such caution for necessary but he had the feeling a louder noise is inadvisable. This place was creepy enough. There was no need for unpleasant surprises.

"Eleven o'clock," Teal'c replied in whisper as well.

Mitchell turned his head in that direction. There was a large mound of rock and dirt, and some of those black bushes but hardly anything else. And just when he thought it was safe a shadow crossed. It happened so quickly that at first Mitchell thought he imagined it.

Teal'c knelt as well but his eyes narrowed. His index finger moved to the trigger of his staff.

"What was that?" Daniel asked.

"I have no idea." Vala replied.

"Shush," Mitchell said putting a finger on his lips.

There was another shadow that crossed just as fast as the previous one. Of course it could have been the same shadow. It was difficult to tell from this distance. Mitchell gestured his team to advance slowly.

They ran stooped some twenty meters and stopped, and waited. The shadows did not seem again but they waited and continued observing the area around the mound. They started relaxing and like clockwork the shadows reappeared.

Mitchell had almost the feeling the shadows waited for them and it gave him shivers. It was best when one can see its prey or enemy but this was uncomfortable to say the least. He gestured his team to move out again and so they ran another twenty meters and stopped. In his mind, it felt like they played this old game – green light, red light.

This time the shadows passed slower than before but it was still too fast to make out the shape of whatever left it. SG1 waited patiently. The shadows slowed even more and now they could make out the shape. It was a stunning one too.

The shadows belonged to men dressed from top to bottom in Victorian long black tailcoats with white shirts and black ties and bowler hats. The shoes also black were neat and well polished. But the faces – oh man, the faces, they were the scariest thing SG1 has ever laid eyes on. The faces were faceless. They were paint white with some resemblance to eyes and ears, and the mouth it screamed like that horror movies Scream.

What were these things? This thought crossed all their minds. What did they do here? Were they the indigenous people? 'Oh, please say no,' Daniel thought as he fought the fear these things induced in him. He had the funny feeling his teammates felt the same way.

The scary figures stood absolutely still. The one good thing was they did not look in their direction but somewhere to the north. They also looked like they waited for something or someone.

The minutes passed slowly and uneventfully. SG1 felt cold sweat on their foreheads but stayed just as still as the horrid figures. The minutes turned in an hour or maybe two. Time passed differently on this world. They had this sensation ever since they left the Stargate area.

Movement caught their attention and still almost out of nowhere another Victorian figure appeared. This one though had a face. It was the face of a fifty or fifty years' old man with straight long hair and a seasoned look, and perfect, well-educated mannerism. His facial expression however was hard and cold as was the look in his eyes.

"I have found it." Even his voice streamed with coldness. The faceless figures opened their mouths and a hindering the ears scream came out of them. "Go collect them and bring them here. He will not resist then. He will come too. Go now."

The faceless figures then melted away and only the man stayed. His eyes turned in their direction and SG1 hit the ground as quickly and as invisibly as possible. They hoped the cold eyes will not find them. They feared them. The man's look passed over their place and climbed up the mounds of hills and graves. The cold look completed the circle and then the man walked away and SG1 somewhat relaxed.

* * *

Still, SG1 did not leave their place for a very long time. They stayed still and did not even move each with his or hers thoughts. Fear is not something that they usually experience so profoundly and from a distance. They usually faced anything. But in this one instant they were afraid like never before. The cold sweat on their foreheads certified it.

This fear paralyzed them. It was the fear of the unknown. They had faced many enemies but none so scary. It felt like they were in a horror movie or in a place that could easily qualify as hell. Who were these faceless figures? Who were they after? Why bring whoever it was here and for what reason? All these thoughts raced in their minds but still they did not dare to move. They feared the man will return.

Each of them paid close attention to every breath they took. They did not seek each other's eyes. Each stayed in his place perfectly still, the cold sweat still present on their foreheads. How many hours they stood still on the dusty ground they could never tell. Slowly the coldness they felt dissipated and they could breathe normally again. And just as cautiously and slowly they stooped and then stood up.

"Perhaps, it was not such a good idea to look for the source after all." Daniel shared. His voice was shaky and weak.

"Perhaps, it was never a good idea to venture through the Stargate." Sam said. "But we did anyway."

"Who shall we pin this on this time?" Vala said and though still shaken it brought a smile to everyone's face.

Somewhere to the east from them, an object with the size and proportions of a 1950s England blue Police Box crashed on the surface of this dismal, depressing world.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The characters of Doctor Who belong to BBC Wales and those of Stargate to MGM but the words are mine.**

* * *

**AU/SG1/DW: The last address of the Stargate opened on a depressing, dim world full with nothing but graves and tombstones where four SG teams already disappeared without a trace. SG1 embarks to locate them only to witness the opening of one tomb that holds the greatest of all secrets in the universe.**

* * *

**The Tomb of the Doctor**

**Chapter 4**

General Jack O'Neill stood all gear up at the ramp leading to the Stargate. Aron of the Hak'tyl arrived just a few hours ago. The two teams were now ready to leave.

"Dial it, Walter." Jack commanded turning to the control level.

The gate's inner circle moved and chevron after chevron lit up. The unstable vortex formed and soon stilled in the puddle shiny light. Jack looked to his left and right. The two teams stood ready. For some it was a thrill to return back here at the SGC and for the others just the usual routine.

"Harry,"

"Jack," Mayborne acknowledged with a nod of his head.

"Well then campers, let's move out." Jack said cheerfully.

"Godspeed, Jack." General Landry said from the control level. "Good luck to all,"

"Keep the cake nice and cold, Hank, I shall be back for it." Jack said and led the teams up the ramp.

General Landry shook slightly his head. The man still thought of nothing else but cake. True there was cake on the menu today and he was surprised Jack did not eat them all. Shaking head again, he watched them go through the gate, which seconds later shut down.

* * *

Jack stepped on the other side of the gate. The M.A.L.P. definitely did not do this place justice. It was by far more dismal and depressing than on the direct video feed. Jack looked around and was somewhat relieved their theory was not wrong. The M.A.L.P. was not there and there were no tracks anywhere around the gate.

"Harry?" He said.

"Not here," Jonas Quinn informed.

Jack turned around. Only his team was here – Jonas Quinn, Dr. Sarah Gardener and Master Bra'tac. The latter studied the area with a calm, trained look but it was obvious he didn't like it. Who would, Jack thought. It was a dismal, depressing place. Still, Jack thought, the place itself projected some melancholic beauty. It was hard to miss.

"Well, one theory proven right, for a change," Jack observed.

Sarah did not like this place even one bit but her look fell on the gate itself where she noticed something disturbing. The symbols on it did not match anything she had seen before. It became even more disturbing when she counted the symbols – forty two. She counted them again just to make sure she got it right the first time but there was no mistake.

Jonas Quinn on the other hand had moved to the DHD. There he noticed something impossible odd. So he counted the symbols on it and frowned. How can this be he thought and panic coerced his body. He counted again and unless he made a mistake something was very wrong on this planet.

"Ah, General," He said after he got a grip of himself.

"Jonas?"

"Would you please come here?"

Jack, Bra'tac and Sarah came to him. Jonas pointed at the DHD and said. "There are thirty-nine and a half symbols here that I have never seen before."

"A half?" Jack looked at him strangely but then examined closely the DHD and agreed. One of the symbols there was only half present. "Weird," He said.

"It gets weirder." Sarah added. "There are forty-two symbols on the gate."

"What?" Jonas looked at her confused. So he got on counting the symbols on the gate and reached the same number – forty two. "How did we even connect to it then?"

"I don't know." Sarah shrugged. "I am not an expert on the gate."

"This place is weird." Jack concluded grimly but they could see his eyes lit up with excitement. The thrill of exploration is not something one ever grows out of. "Well, then, let's move out."

"Shouldn't we make contact with the SGC?" Sarah asked.

"Feel free." Jack said.

Sarah did not try though. Jonas was right. The symbols on the DHD did not match anything they had in the database. She also sensed Jack's biting humor and chose not to respond. They left the gate behind and made their way through the mounds of dirt, rock and black bushes, west of the gate.

* * *

Colonel Harry Mayborne emerged from the gate. The first thing he noticed was the absence of the team that went through the gate before them. The M.A.L.P. was not there either. So their theory was the correct one. They were now in one of the eleven dimensions.

"Lt. Hailey, dial Stargate Command and tell them we made it through." Mayborne ordered.

"I think we may have a problem with that, sir." Lt. Hailey replied.

"Problem? What problem?" Mayborne said quickly and looked at her expectantly.

"Well, sir, the symbols are different."

"This has never been a problem before." Mayborne replied.

"Well, I think you should take a look then yourself."

Mayborne faced the gate and quickly understood what she meant. Not only the symbols were different but he had never those before at all. He also noticed the strange expression on Major Marks' face.

"Major?"

"This is very weird, sir. The DHD has thirty-nine and a half symbols."

"Come again?" Mayborne asked but then joined Marks at the DHD. He examined the DHD and agreed with his assessment. One symbol was only half present. For some reason, he started counting the symbols on the gate and gaped. "That's impossible." He exclaimed involuntarily.

"Forty-two?" Marks exclaimed having counted them too. "How is that possible? Lieutenant, what do you make of this?"

"I don't know yet, sir," Lt. Hailey replied.

"Weird," Mayborne said. He imagined Jack faced probably the same situation. They had their share of strange things but this planet beat them all. "Alright, Lt, if something on this world is somehow responsible for putting us in different dimension, could it…?"

"If this is the case then yes, sir, it is possible." Lt. Hailey replied.

"That leaves us to find it then." Mayborne concluded. "Aron and I will take point and you two will have our backs. Let's move out."

Mayborne did not see any further reason for them to stay in the area of the gate. Whatever it was the reason for their situation it was definitely not here.

* * *

Mayborne and his team took the south path and made their way down a small hill. It was difficult not to notice the countless gravestones. They went as far as the eye could see and in every direction. Amazingly, every gravestone was in a different language and this is what made this place even weirder.

They walked for hours or were it minutes it was difficult to tell as they quickly noticed. Time passed in a different way on this world. Aron with his staff weapon at hand walked just slightly ahead of them making sure the way was clear. He suddenly stooped and gestured the others to do so too.

"What is it?" Mayborne asked and advanced to Aron's place.

"Movement, over there," Aron pointed at one o'clock.

Mayborne squinted eyes. Over one mound, there were figures or shapes moving. He signaled the team to follow him and stooped they approached the closest mound where they hid. From this point, they had a full view of the area in front of them.

The sight was stunning though. Four figures in Victorian long tailcoats carried four other figures that Mayborne first associated with humans and naturally thought of their missing teams but he quickly changed his mind. Two of the figures did not look human. The first figure had a round shape and was slightly taller than a child. The other one while almost twice taller had scales.

"What is that?" Major Marks whispered.

"I have no idea." Mayborne replied. He continued observing the Victorian figures until one turned around. The sudden wave of fear that hit him made him fall on his back. He noticed the others shared his predicament.

The figures were faceless. Well, they did have something that resembled a face – eyes and a sort of mouth one finds in the horror movies. The fear and coldness these figures projected was difficult to resist so they all shivered.

Mayborne had never felt such coldness or fear before. He could barely move or breathe. His eyes still followed the figures that soon disappeared downhill. How long they stayed lying on the ground they did not know but the cold wave slowly dissipated and they could breathe normally again.

"What were those things?" Lt. Hailey asked. Her teammates clearly felt the fear in her voice.

'Nah', Mayborne thought. SGC people were not afraid. Hell, they fought the Replicators, the Goa'uld and the ORI, they were scary and dangerous. A few Victorian screamers were nothing compared to that. Still, he knew he thought this way to cheer himself up. In reality he would definitely say these creatures were by far scarier than any enemy they have ever faced.

He also noticed Aron had gone ahead again. He figured he had gone to see where the scary ones had gone. It was probably not the best of ideas but caution demanded they do it anyway.

"Let's follow Aron." Mayborne said and gathering his strength and courage followed the young Hak'tyl.

* * *

Jack advanced slowly around the mound. He saw something from afar and wanted to check it out. Master Bra'tac was on his left holding his staff weapon ready. Jonas and Sarah were slightly behind them.

Reaching the mound, Jack stooped and stood still gesturing his team to lay low. He squinted up front. There was something out there that stunned him a great deal. It was high two maybe three meters and wide no more than a meter and a half.

"What is it?" Jonas Quinn asked.

The other three did not answer as each of them had seen this thing at one point in their lives while Jonas never but that was normal. The thing in question had a lamp or lantern on its top that emitted slow steady pulses of light. Its body was blue.

Jonas squinted and read on its top front the letters. They were not difficult to read as they were in English – Police Box. He found this very weird.

"A police box?" He asked this hoping for some answers.

"In the 1950s around Europe, the police used boxes such as this to hold the detainees." Sarah explained. She of course could not explain the presence of this strange object on this world wherever it was. "Temporarily, of course," She added.

"Bra'tac, have you seen this thing before?" Jack asked as Bra'tac did not seem too surprised to see the object.

Master Bra'tac nodded but still did not answer. For him it was difficult to explain but the impossible object before them was part of many Jaffa legends. They spoke of a powerful being that defied the Gods (the Goa'uld) and laid terrible waste on their domains.

"Bra'tac?" Jack insisted though.

"It belongs to the Fire and Ice demon of the underworld – the Oncoming Storm, the great destroyer feared by all Jaffa. He laid terrible waste on Goa'uld domains. Countless souls Jaffa and Gods alike lost at the whim of the demon." Bra'tac answered with a grim tone.

Jack frowned. He never bothered with superstitious legends as most turned out bogus. He had also never heard Bra'tac so afraid before. And strangely he could see the fear in his friend's eyes. So perhaps, not every legend was bogus.

"Shall we take a closer look?" Of course Jack also believed the best way to lose fear is to face it. The Jaffa did that when they faced their oppressors, the false deities – the Goa'uld. So they left the mound and approached the blue police box.

Strange, Sarah thought. Every detail was on the box was authentic. She tried to pull the door open but it did not bulge. She tried pushing it and still the same outcome. She knocked on the door. It was definitely wood. The door had a lock. She took out her hairpin and tried but nothing happened.

It was then she differentiated the sound coming from around her. It was a hum and oddly enough it came from the police box. How can a box hum? She placed her hand on the door and stood still. She definitely felt it – a slight vibration. What was in there? The box had the dimensions to hold two maybe three people her size.

"General," Jonas called. He stood some distance from them facing a grave stone.

"Yes, Jonas?"

"This one is in English."

"Right," Jack said and read – River Song. Strange name, Jack thought. Was it a river that sings? And he sniggered. He looked down and saw multiple footprints.

Master Bra'tac studied them. He determined one belongs to a young woman, another to a man, and the rest to a group of man with same shoe sizes. Strangely all footprints dead ended right in front of the gravestone.

Sarah circled the police box. The vibration was present on every wall. Just as she appeared from behind she noticed something and wondered how they missed it in the first place. It was impossibly difficult to miss.

"General O'Neill," Sarah called attracting his attention.

"What?"

"Come join me here." She replied and waited for him and the others to come. "No, circle the box from the other side," She instructed.

"Wha…WOW!" Jack exclaimed stunned at the view before his eyes. How did they miss that?

Bra'tac fell on his knees while Jonas found it difficult to close his mouth in awe. How can one miss such a thing? It was huge. It was gigantic. It was monstrously big.

"Man, that's big." Jack said. He also noticed it bore strange resemblance to the one they stood by. "I think we found what we came for."

"How do we get in?" Jonas asked as he snapped out of his stupor.

"I don't know." Jack replied. "Bra'tac, are you alright?"

Master Bra'tac stood still and speechless but not for long. He stood up and walked back to the gravestone marked River Song. There was a reason all footprints ended there. Now, he had a clear thought.

"O'Neill," He called.

Jack came and Bra'tac pointed at the gravestone and the footprints. Jack followed his logic and understood.

"A secret passage, good thinking," Jack said. "Jonas, give us a hand."

They pushed the stone and it bulged though only slightly. They tried again but the damn thing still will not open. Sarah came and pushed them all aside. She thought the answer was simpler as it usually is. She began pressing the letters one by one until an opening appeared.

"It required a woman's touch." She said and smiled to them then got in the hole.

The three men looked at each other and shrugged but followed her down the rabbit hole and into the unknown.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The characters of Doctor Who belong to BBC Wales and those of Stargate to MGM but the words are mine.**

* * *

**AU/SG1/DW: The last address of the Stargate opened on a depressing, dim world full with nothing but graves and tombstones where four SG teams already disappeared without a trace. SG1 embarks to locate them only to witness the opening of one tomb that holds the greatest of all secrets in the universe.**

* * *

**The Tomb of the Doctor**

**Chapter 5**

Mitchell stopped to rest and gestured his team to do so too. The first among many strange things they noticed was that they did not get tired the same way they would have on any other planet. They had walked for more than half a day already and it was only now that they felt tired.

The one good thing was that they did not run into the faceless Victorians again. Mitchell doubted they would survive it. The first time was more than enough. They were so weak after it that they barely pulled themselves together. Still they had to move on and find the source of their predicament and possibly reverse its effects otherwise they would never leave this god forsaken world and neither will the other SGC teams.

"Alright, let's go." Mitchell said. He felt they had their rest after the fifteen minutes breather.

"What's the point?" Daniel said still sitting on a rock. "We walked what twelve hours and what have we found so far? Nothing."

"It is a big place, a planet, Jackson." Mitchell said. "You can't expect we will find everything just a few meters outside the gate."

"Funny," Daniel remarked. "Coming from you," He remembered the many times Mitchell complained about how far things are from the gate.

"Alright, what's the point in lingering here?" Mitchell countered using Daniel's strategy.

"He got you there." Vala observed.

"Yeah, I guess he did." Daniel said sighing deeply. "Alright, let's go – wherever."

"That's the spirit." Mitchell said and led the way.

They continued walking through the mounds of dirt, rock and graves. There were so many and at times the languages seemed familiar. Daniel would stop from time to time to check them then he would shake head and they would continue walking. Still, the place had its strange charm. There was calamity in the air and a sense of longing they could not explain. There was also the sense of anticipation.

"I can't go any further." Vala proclaimed and sat on the ground. She looked tired. They all did.

Mitchell found this disturbing. Every time they would stop and then continue they would cover a lesser distance and then stop to rest. What was it with this world? He wondered that probably for nth time today. He only knew they had to go on. Still he gave his team a fifteen minute break.

* * *

In the distance a light flared making them jump to their feet wondering what it is. They gathered their strength and headed to the light. It was farther than they thought but they covered the distance in two hours. What they found was strange.

It was a blue box six feet high with a light atop. At the door they saw a white sign explaining how to open the door and at its top – Police Box. They found this peculiar and outright strange. It was the first thing on this world they could actually read.

"Police Box," Mitchell said scratching his head. Of all things on this world this was definitely one of the things they did not expect to find. "Open the door,"

Daniel attempted to do so but the door did not bulge. "It's locked."

"Move aside," Vala said taking out a hairpin. She put in the lock and tried to work it out. A sudden pull and the hairpin melted burning her hand. "Ouch,"

The other odd thing that happened was another flare and a strange sound of humming. It appeared to come from the box that everyone found eerie.

"What is this thing?" Mitchell wondered.

"It is only wood." Vala observed. "Teal'c, blast it."

"Vala, we want to open it not blow it up." Mitchell observed.

"Alright, I will use the Zat." Vala said. She stepped back and took out the Zat gun. She aimed for the door and fired. To her surprise nothing happened so she fired again and again, and still nothing. "Well, this is odd."

"Yes, it is." Sam agreed. She ran her hand on the door and then the sides of the blue box and felt slight vibrations. It made her wonder what could is inside to make this noise. The box was not that big – two meters by two. Not much can get inside.

"Ah, guys," Daniel called. He stood on a mound pointing to the west.

"Wow," Mitchell exclaimed. "How did we miss that?"

He was right. It was difficult to miss it. It was a giant version of the box they stood next to.

"It is huge, Colonel Mitchell." Teal'c said.

"Yeah, it is." Mitchell nodded. "Carter, do you think this is the cause for our problem?"

"It is impossible even to speculate, Cam." Sam replied. "But it is our best bet. There is little else here."

"Well, let's find a way in then." Mitchell said.

SG1 left the smaller box and headed to the big one. It was once again farther than they thought. They arrived at the foot of the huge box and started looking for a way in. But the damn thing was huge.

* * *

It took them nearly an hour just to reach one of the corners. Turning they saw the blue wall continue for roughly the same distance as the one they just walked.

"I think it is time we separated." Sam said. "The first to find an entrance calls."

Mitchell was not fond of this idea but had to admit their options were not many. "Alright, Vala, Teal'c and you, take this side. Jackson and I will take the other. We meet at the middle of the backside."

Mitchell and Daniel sprinted the way back. They had some catching up to do.

"Damn this thing is big." Mitchell said as they reached their goal panting. "What is this thing – a monument? What do you think, Jackson?"

"It is possible." Daniel replied catching his breath.

"You don't think it belongs to those things we met earlier?"

"Let's hope not." Daniel said and shivered at the thought but they hardly had the choice. They needed find the source of the dimensional cracking so they could return home. He pressed his hand to the wall. It had the same strange humming and vibrations as its smaller version, which he found creepy.

"I think I see a crack." Mitchell exclaimed suddenly. They headed for what he saw and it turned out Mitchell was not wrong. It was a crack. "Carter, Teal'c, Vala, come in. I found a way in." Only static replied though. He looked at Daniel.

"They are fine." Daniel replied to the unasked look of concern.

Mitchell pondered what to do. "Alright, let's go get them."

They walked the rest of the way and made the turn. They proceeded to the agreed place but their teammates were not there.

"Maybe they haven't arrived yet." Daniel suggested.

"Doubtful, they should have beaten us here." Mitchell shook head. "Carter, Teal'c, Vala, come in." He called on the radio and still no answer. They looked at each other again. This time the look of concern was present on both their faces. "I will go look for them..."

"No, we go together." Daniel said.

* * *

Teal'c, Vala and Sam continued walking after Daniel and Mitchell left. They walked at a slower pace so to give them enough time to catch up. Sam kept close the wall stopping from time to time to knock on the surface. The first time she did she felt the wood under her hand vibrate. It was an odd sensation as the vibration on the smaller box was same. She kept hoping to find a secret door or passage but the wall was solid wood and there were no secret apertures so far.

Vala kept her eye for apertures on the hill they walked on that just the same as the rest of the planet though the one difference was that there were no graves here. Another thing was here senses. They were on absolute alert for some reason. She suspected it was the proximity to this object whatever it was. Still monuments and objects have never affected her this way before.

Teal'c walked in silence behind them his eyes scanning the surroundings with trained calamity. The experience so far on this world was something new for him and unexpected. Jaffa warriors seldom felt such fear that he experienced not long ago. Teal'c thought that having fought with the ORI, the Replicators and the Goa'uld prepared him for anything the universe could throw at him but now he knew this was not true. The universe still had plenty of surprises.

The three stopped to rest. As they came together the earth beneath their feet opened and they fell. The fall was not much and they hit the ground. The first odd thing they registered was that the ground was not dirt but polished marble. Standing up their jaws fell. They stood in an arched room with high ceiling. The room had many floors and if they did not know better they would have sworn they were in a library.

They stood on the top floor. Looking up they registered the other odd thing. The fall was actually bigger than they felt. It was an odd contradiction.

"It is a library." Sam noted.

"Huge one too!" Vala observed.

"This is not good." Teal'c said.

"Hugh?"

"Contact with Daniel Jackson and Colonel Mitchell..."

"No problem, Teal'c." Sam said and touched her radio. "Daniel, Cam, come in." Only static replied though. She tried again and understood Teal'c was right. They were out of contact. Something in here interfered with their radios.

"They will find the hole and follow us." Vala reasoned.

"Let's hope they do." Sam said.

"So we wait for them?"

"Yes,"

* * *

Mitchell and Daniel reached half the wall once they turned yet another corner and still no sign of their teammates.

"Did we miss something?" Mitchell wondered. "We made the round of this thing."

"I don't know. It is possible." Daniel replied.

"So where are they?" Mitchell exclaimed frustrated. "We should have bumped into them already."

"Perhaps they fell somewhere." Daniel suggested.

"Alright, let's retrace our steps." Mitchell said.

They turned back and this time walked at a slower pace studying carefully the wall and the ground. They kept also looking back just in case.

"Weird," Daniel mumbled as he had suddenly stopped. "Cam,"

"What?" And he came to him.

"This was not here when we passed the first time." Daniel said pointing at the hole in the ground.

"Could we have missed it?"

"It is large and difficult to miss and..." Daniel said and then trailed off. His eyes fell on the ground. "Look,"

"Yes, Daniel," Mitchell exclaimed happily. "They were here."

"And fell down,"

"How far down is it?"

"It is impossible to tell."

Mitchell exhaled deeply. "So do we jump or find another way in?"

"Well, they fell here. All for one and one for all,"

"Very funny," Mitchell said but cracked a smile. "Alright, we jump. After you..."

"Oh, no, after you,"

"How about we jump together?" Mitchell sought a compromise.

"Alright,"

They stood next to each other and jumped. The fall was not much and they soon hit the ground that surprisingly was not dirt and grit. It felt softer and as it turned out it was cushions.

"What?" Mitchell exclaimed looking around. It was very odd. They were in a room full of cushions and pillows of all sizes and forms.

Daniel also had hard time with the view. Where were they? And who leaves cushions and pillows lying around? He did notice though the pillows were not dusty or anything. And this begged the question: who takes care of this place.

* * *

Vala already displayed all signs of boredom as Sam noticed while Teal'c studied the place with great curiosity. Much time passed since they fell and still no sign of Cam and Daniel. She began to feel concern. Nah, she shook head. It was possible they shared their predicament too thus waiting for them was pointless.

"I think it best we move on." Sam said.

"No, we wait for them."

"And if they fell just like us then what?"

"Colonel Carter is right, Vala Mal Doran." Teal'c aided her.

"Alright,"

They left the balcony and moved between the shelves that were filled with books of all sizes and strange forms they had ever seen. Most books were so dusty that their original colour was undistinguishable.

There were also other things on the shelves. Sam stopped before some bottles with strange markings on them. She stopped because the bottles were filled with bubbles that continuously revolved and she found this very strange.

She removed the cork on one of them. Suddenly the room filled with voices – thousands of them. Sam was so startled that she dropped the bottle she held. Oddly enough it did not break when it fell on the floor. Instead the contents spilled out and the voices multiplied. It was not possible to understand them as the language was completely unknown.

Sam found the cork and put it back. Most of the voices trailed away while the rest faded shortly, which she found odd but also understood it were the source of the voices. She wondered what this thing was exactly. It was odd one can stick voices in a bubble.

"What was that?" Vala asked.

"I have no idea." Sam replied.

They continued on their way down a level. There the shelves were as high as the floor ceiling and stuffed to the brink. There were no bottles as Sam noticed. She wondered how much noise they made and hoped no one heard it.

* * *

Daniel and Mitchell left the pillows' room. They found themselves in a metallic corridor that was an odd contrast to the room they just left. The next door they found they peered in and stood baffled. On the other side of the door's window they saw a tennis court. They looked at each other again.

Frowning they turned to the other side and peered through the opposite door's window then exchanged more baffled looks. There was a large dressing room and a wardrobe with literary hundreds of costumes, pants, trousers, shirts, shorts, ties, bow ties, shoes, trainers, suspenders and tons of other clothes.

"What is this place?" Mitchell wondered again and it won't be the last time.

They moved on to the next door.

"That's impossible." Daniel exclaimed. He was right to say so though. They looked at a parking lot with vintage cars.

"Oh, no, that is impossible, Jackson." Mitchell exclaimed too as he gestured him to join him at the opposite door. There stood the Coliseum in its absolute beauty and magnificence.

Daniel had to blink several times, open and close his eyes. It was beyond impossible. "It is an illusion."

"I would like to see it." Mitchell said and opened the door.

They reached the walls of the Coliseum and touched them.

"It is strangely..."

"I know." Mitchell agreed. It was way too perfect to be an illusion as it felt like a stone and worse when he hit it small stones fell down. "I think it is the real deal. It is a stone."

"Let's see if stays such when we leave." Daniel suggested.

"Alright,"

They left the Coliseum room but the stones in Mitchell's hand stayed stones. "They are very real."

Daniel blinked again. "This place is odd."

"Try impossible, Doctor Jackson." A voice interrupted them. They turned around and faced the source...

* * *

**To be continued...**

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Today's chapter will pay tribute to several TV series. I'm sure you'd recognize them.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: The characters of Doctor Who belong to BBC Wales and those of Stargate to MGM but the words are mine. **

**AU/SG1/DW: The last address of the Stargate opened on a depressing, dim world full with nothing but graves and tombstones where four SG teams already disappeared without a trace. SG1 embarks to locate them only to witness the opening of one tomb that holds the greatest of all secrets in the universe.**

* * *

**The Tomb of the Doctor**

**Chapter 6**

**Previously**

They left the Coliseum room but the stones in Mitchell's hand stayed stones. "They are very real."

Daniel blinked again. "This place is odd."

"Try impossible, Doctor Jackson." A voice interrupted them. They turned around and faced the source...

**And now**

* * *

"Mayborne," Daniel exclaimed stunned. "Why are you here?"

"We came looking for all of you. We figured you are all in separate dimensions."

"We reached the same conclusions." Mitchell said.

"Where are Colonel Carter, Ms. Mal Doran and Teal'c?" Mayborne asked.

"We got separated." Daniel replied.

Mayborne's team came into view and Daniel had hard time believing his eyes. It consisted of Lt Hailey, Aron of the Hak'tyl and Major Marks.

"You are the only one that came?" Mitchell asked.

"No, Jack's here too." Mayborne replied. "General O'Neill,"

"Really?" Daniel looked at him. "Who else came with you?"

"General O'Neill commissioned old friends, Doctor Jackson, Dr. Gardner, Jonas Quinn and Master Bra'tac."

"Sarah, here, are you insane?" Daniel exclaimed.

"Quinn?" Mitchell looked up surprised too. Last he checked on most mission reports it did not seem General O'Neill was very fond of him. "The general picked him up personally?"

"Yes, he did."

"I find this odd." Daniel shared.

"Well, I'm here." Mayborne reminded.

"True," Daniel acknowledged.

"How did you get in here?" Mitchell asked.

"We followed some strange fellows through a tunnel though at one fork we lost sight of them. Yourselves?"

"We found a hole in the ground and jumped." Daniel replied.

"And we fell on pillows. Go figure." Mitchell added.

"This place gets stranger and stranger by the minute." Mayborne said.

"Well, it is a change from the monotony outside." Lt Hailey remarked.

"True," Daniel admitted.

* * *

Vala, Sam and Teal'c now walked in a corridor of metal or at least they hoped it is metal but it was difficult to tell. They did leave the library via the staircase and found the way into the corridor. They walked slowly and cautiously.

"What is that?" Vala exclaimed as they passed by an opening. They walked in and gasped.

"A pool?" Sam stared aghast. It was a pool, an Olympic size one. She wondered if it was not an illusion so she approached the edge and bent down to touch the water. She relaxed when her fingers came into contact with the surface. It was water. "It is real."

"Care for a bath?" Vala teased.

"I would gladly if not for the strange place we are in." Sam said.

"We are inside the big box. You do realize this?" Vala said.

"Yeah, I do but it is weird."

"I know."

"Still it is even weirder."

"Why?"

"The one we found on the outside is a smaller copy."

"Yes,"

"And yet they vibrate on the same frequency. The wood feels the same on touch. The detail is far too precise."

Vala looked at her. "So what do you say they are the same? It is not the first someone's done something similar."

"Not in such detail, Vala,"

"Colonel Carter, Vala Mal Doran," Teal'c called from the next room.

They joined him and gasped once more. They were in a control room or so it seemed. It had a central column and controls all over it but the controls themselves were weirder than anything seen before. There was a radio, a typewriter, a gear, a screen, a sink tap, a tab, a tape recorder and other crazy things and yet primitive enough. The walls around had rhombic screens with bulbs. There were also stairs leading in two different directions up and down.

* * *

Sam took the stairs down finding herself underneath the control console. There were cables of all sorts linked around the central column. And the maddening part was the constant but steady humming. As Sam approached it her vision blurred. In a blink of an eye the surrounding changed.

She was nowhere she recognized but if she had to describe it she would say an old Victorian building with high arched ceilings and lots of rooms. There was a mirror nearby and she looked into it then stepped backwards. It was her but not her. She wore a business suit. Her hair was longer and black. There was a noise and a tall scary figure entered. It had long furry hands, face and feet though dressed in trousers and a shirt. If she didn't know better she would have said the creature was a monkey or something.

'Tea, Dr. Magnus?'

Her vision blurred again and she was back next to the humming column. Was this her or her mother? If it was her mother then they were like identical twins. Her father never spoke much of her mother. All daughters like to believe they look exactly like their mother. Truthfully, Sam remembered very little of her. But then there were these moments when her dad would look at her with a strange look. She always thought it was because he sees in her his wife. Nah, it was not her mother. The pictures on the mantle were not of the woman she saw. But then who was this woman?

The strangest part of this experience was something else though. It was the name – Magnus and it was strange as this was not her mother's name, even stranger though as she heard it, when her father spoke with someone on the phone. Was she her real mother? But then why would her father keep such a secret from her? Or all in all did she imagine all this just now?

There was another possibility though. This place somehow shattered normal space time. Was it possible it showed her another reality, another version of her somewhere? Sadly she had no answer to this question.

"Colonel Carter?" It was Teal'c.

"I'm down here." She replied.

* * *

Teal'c also experienced something strange. He was no longer in the control room but rather on a bridge but it was not any ship he recognized. He felt strange. He felt all the systems around him and in one moment he could say he was the ship. His body felt differently too. In a moment, he realized it was not alive. The body was somewhat cold and then it hit him it was robotic or android or cyborg. Yet, the feeling felt right and good. He had all this power at his finger tips.

'Dr. Lam,' Teal'c exclaimed seeing her walk in.

'Dr. Lam?' She replied with a questioning look. 'Are you alright, Hector? It is me Andromeda Ascendant.'

'Right,' Teal'c said as it felt the right thing to say.

'You are almost ready and soon together we shall serve the Commonwealth.'

'And defeat our enemies,' Teal'c said.

'Yes, this is what warships are for.'

'Indeed,'

Teal'c felt queasy and he was back in the control room. He blinked several times sensing his body. It felt normal and alive. He touched himself just to ascertain it was so. He was him again. But the experience was strange. He wondered where he went. What was this warship and who built it? What was the Commonwealth?

What kind of ship…here his thoughts trailed as he remembered the experience…what kind of ship can think on its own? What kind of ship could have more than one body? He remembered something Colonel Carter spoke of once and it included avatars. Was he an avatar of a warship? Nah, he shook head. There was no place for such thoughts in a Jaffa head.

* * *

Vala felt dizzy and everything span around her. She grasped her head with her hands. She had a terrible headache. Her eyes opened and there was something impeding her vision. She relaxed though as it was only a helmet. She took it off and then stared stunned. Colonel Mitchell stood opposite her. She was about to say something when he spoke.

'Officer Aeryn Sun, Peacekeeper's Command and Carry Pleisar Regiment…'

Vala wondered. What? Why does he call her Sun, son, something? She kept starring at him without knowing what to say.

'Commander John Crichton, IASA, Earth.'

'Hi,'

'Hi?' Commander Crichton looked at her strangely.

And before she realized it she was back in the control room. What just happened, Vala wondered. Where did she go? Why did Mitchell act so strange? It was weird as the look in his eyes showed concern. It was not concern though another teammate has for another it was more. Nah, she shook head. 'No,' She said to herself but that's what it looked like.

And then the room span again. 'No'. She heard herself scream but it was too late. The room was no more. She was on the bridge of some ship. It had organic design. At first she thought of a Wraith hive ship but the color palette was warmer. The ship seemed stationary but the sight outside stunned her. It was a giant bluish hose that kept revolving. It almost looked like a Stargate wormhole but a real one, a naturally occurring one.

She looked around but mostly at her attire. She was in black leather and had a gun. The gun itself resembled much the SGC's sidearm but it was different. It felt different as she held it. It was lighter. She pulled the clip. It did not have bullets but rather something like batteries. She placed it back in the holster.

'Officer Sun,'

The voice startled her. She sought it source and found it in a holographic screen. The source had a large scaly head, no hands but tentacles.

'Yes,' She replied. She had to say something.

'Captain D'Argo wants to see you in the launch bay.'

'Sure' And then she thought captain who. The image on the screen disappeared. 'Weird ship,' she thought. 'Can I go back, now to reality?' She spoke mostly to the air but hoped that whatever brought her here will return her to her place.

And then she looked again outside. 'What is that?' She focused and gasped. It was an Earth's shuttlecraft though it was smaller and with weirder wingspan. And in a blink of eye she was back in the control room with the strange controls. She visibly relaxed. She was home.

Teal'c and Sam appeared from below but it was present in their eyes too. They had experiences of their own. The three looked at each other and nodded. They would tell each other's stories later.

* * *

Jack reached a closed door that seemed stuck. He gave it a shoulder but it did not bulge. Panting he applied more force but still nothing.

"Darn thing," He exclaimed.

"If I may, General?" Jonas offered and pushed the handle and the door opened.

"Right," Jack said. "I thought of that."

Now he could take a better look. They were in a…well he really did not know where. It was not a room, or storage it was something. Stepping through, they continued eyeing everything around with caution and curiosity.

A sudden tense sensation filled them and the next step felt as though they crossed through a thick veil or field. The result was immediate. Their heads span and the place too. Each fell to a knee holding his head that pounded.

Jack's vision blurred and the strange metal place disappeared. There was instead a garage full of all sorts of junk and a bike. This bike he liked. It was a Davidson rare vintage. He saw some spanners and picked one up. And without any hesitation he started fixing the bike before him.

"Hey McGavyer, phone,"

The voice started him and he sought the source but because of the garage door he could see only a pair of feet.

"Sure," He replied but did not leave his place. He was not certain what or even where he was let alone what to do next.

The vision blurred again and he was somewhere else. Actually it was not that pleasant as he seemed he was in a fight with some dude he did not know. One hit and he was on the hood of a car. Looking in the car's mirror made him realize he was younger and therefore much stronger than now.

He stood up slowly and looked at his opponent that was stalwart but rather ugly. Raising an eyebrow, he ducked under the man's swing and delivered a punch in the stomach area taking the air out of his opponent. Ha, Jack thought, that's what you get for messing with me. Those stars, I earned. And then he delivered the final blow and his opponent was flat on his back. Some random girl appeared out of nowhere and hung on his neck.

"Thank you, Mr. McGavyer."

"Sure," Jack replied. And he felt good about himself and then everything blurred and he was back in the strange place slash corridor or whatever.

By the looks of the others he figured they had similar experiences. This place was well bongo. Still he wondered about his experience. Did he go somewhere else or was it all in his head? Well the latter usually came with flashes and not blurred vision and other places that feel real.

It was certain though they were in the right place. Here, everything was much more distorted and shattered (reality that is).

* * *

"General O'Neill?" Another voice cut in. Jack sought its source and visibly relaxed. It was SG-8's leader, Major Kovacek.

"Major," Jack said. "You are not lost."

"No, sir," Major Kovacek replied. "We lost contact though with the other teams."

"And we came looking for you." Jack added.

"SG1 came in after but contact was lost until we figured it out." Jonas explained.

"Figured what out?" Major Kovacek looked at him.

"Well, Major, this odd of a place, seems to misplace SG teams in different dimensions." Jack answered.

"That does explain a lot, sir." Major Kovacek said. "So now we can leave?"

"Not yet, we have to find the others first and then find whatever shatters reality and then go home." Jack replied.

"Yes, sir,"

"Well then, let's keep to it. We still have eight teams to find."

"Eight, sir?"

"Yes, SG9, 10, 12 that came with you then SG1, 3, 5, 14 and Colonel Mayborne's,"

"Yes, sir,"

"Move out," Jack said and continued down the corridor.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Last tributes here. I did not have space on the previous chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: The characters of Doctor Who belong to BBC Wales and those of Stargate to MGM but the words are mine.**

* * *

**AU/SG1/DW: The last address of the Stargate opened on a depressing, dim world full with nothing but graves and tombstones where four SG teams already disappeared without a trace. SG1 embarks to locate them only to witness the opening of one tomb that holds the greatest of all secrets in the universe.**

* * *

**The Tomb of the Doctor**

**Chapter 7**

Mitchell, Daniel and Colonel Mayborne's team checked the rooms and spaces they found with caution and curiosity. The oddities of this place did not seize to amaze. They did not think this place is this big. It did not look it from outside.

At one turn, Daniel and Mitchell went on first and in the first few seconds to follow realized they were alone once again. There was no sign of Colonel Mayborne's team. It was almost as though they imagined meeting them in the first place.

It turned out as they went back that the corridors were not the same. They had somehow shifted, changed. It seemed impossible but given all the crazies so far they were not this much surprised.

"Jackson," Mitchell called as he opened the next door.

Inside the room was circular. They were consoles of sorts. It was sorts as the items on them were outright ridiculous. Only in this place would they find such illogical mix of objects.

"What do you make of this?" Mitchell asked.

"I wish I had an answer." Daniel replied and he truly wished he did have an answer. He approached the console and looked at it. There was some form of writing but he did not know what it was as it was completely unknown. He supposed it was ideographic or ideological. There were circles, rectangles and other geometric figures intersected with lines.

"Is it a language?"

"It is possible."

"I'll check below." Mitchell saw some stairs and went down, and as he reached the bottom stair his eyes filled with tears. He shook head seeking what could make him cry at this moment but found nothing. 'Why am I crying?' He asked but there was no answer only more tears.

'John,'

Mitchell startled looked around and soon saw a mist emerging from the central column. There was a figure but it was blurry difficult to make out.

A sudden hit to the head and everything around took another shape. The hand that hit him seemed human but it did not belong to one. Instead the figure was at least seven feet tall with tentacles coming from the head and fierce expression in the eyes.

'Wake up, Crichton.' That voice was sharper and shrilled, no, not shrilled but girly pitch.

'John' This voice was softer and almost human.

His eyes flew open and he almost screamed with joy. It was Vala though her attire was very different and thus her weaponry was. There was something else and it was the look in her eyes. It was not a look of concern for a teammate no it was more than that. It made him shiver of the thought. It was love.

'Crichton, by the Hazmana,' The shrilling and annoying voice came closer this time and Mitchell almost had a fit. It was a creäture three feet tall with amphibious features. And it floated on a small throne. 'Your farbot human stunt scared everyone.'

Mitchell had no clue what this creäture said nor who everyone around was either. Well other than strangely attired Vala that is. He attempted to stand up but found it difficult. Every part of his body ached.

'John Crichton, Commander of the International Aeronautic Space Agency,' Vala said with a warm smile. 'Are you humans all that crazy or is it just you?'

Mitchell was at a loss here. He did not know where he was or who he was. He did not know who the people around him were or what they wanted of him. But the more strange the name sounded the more familiar it became. It was a strange contradiction.

And then just by command everything shifted and he saw himself lying on the floor beneath the console platform with the strange objects.

'What was that?' Mitchell wondered.

* * *

Daniel examined with great curiosity the strange mix of objects before him. The typewriter was of particulate interest as it was of Earth. What kinds of aliens use an Earth typewriter as part of their technology? It was ridiculous and impossible.

'Gabriel,'

"What?" Daniel said and looked around. He had the distinct impression he heard a voice calling. "Who's there?" He asked aloud.

'Gabriel,' The voice drew closer but he still could not find its source. It was also a soft voice filled with affection.

"Have I started hearing voices? Weird place." Daniel exclaimed silently. But his mind wondered – Shaare.

'Remiel!' This voice made him shudder. It was commanding and cold. It was also his. How was it possible? 'Report Remiel!' The cold voice continued and Daniel felt it fill the air.

A feeling of coldness climbed his body and it convulsed with pain. He lost his balance and fell on a knee. As it hit the cold metallic floor, Daniel gaped. The control console with the ridiculous objects was no more. Instead it was a repair shop of sorts. Sorts again as it were full of trinkets, cables, parts, metallic pipes and other little things.

The cold voice was there too but there was something strange about it too. It came from around him and in the same time it came from inside his head. It disturbed him greatly. His eyes flew high and on a screen on the wall he saw his image looking condescendingly back at him.

"Remiel, I do not like waiting. Seize command and report."

"Yes, of course," Daniel replied just to make his cold, dark side go away.

His image disappeared and Daniel visibly relaxed.

"Ah, there you are, Rommie."

Daniel sought the source of that voice. It belonged to a young man in a really strange and dirty outfit. Daniel's mind wondered – Rommie. What was that? Is it normal men to have girls' names here wherever here was?

"I still have a few things to fix on you."

Daniel blinked hard. "On me?" He asked unable to resist.

"Yes, you are incomplete."

Daniel blinked again but as the young man reached to touch him he gave him a slap and then gasped. The young man flew several meters and slammed into the near wall. Daniel looked at his hand and gaped. It was not his hand. It was a girl's hand, a woman's. What gives man?

He made a step and stopped. His legs felt strange (and not because they were woman's). He looked around for a mirror and soon found such surface. He walked to it and almost lost consciousness of the surprise. It was not his image that stared back. Oddly enough it was Doctor Caroline Lam's.

Where am I? Daniel wondered.

"Gabriel!" This time the voice seemed to come from inside his mind. He focused and everything changed. The environment was strange. It appeared digital. There were different matrixes in bluish coloring.

The voice called again and he turned around. And there she was Doctor Lam. He wanted to say Caroline but stopped himself. Instead the name he sought came out on its own.

"Andromeda,"

She stood in a cage of sorts. He walked around it while studying her.

"Gabriel!"

"This is not my name. It is Remiel, the Balance of Judgment."

"And yet you are here."

"I'm here because I need your body though soon I will have mine."

"Then why did you keep me?" Andromeda continued. "There is a part of him in you. I know it."

"There is not."

"Or maybe there is." Daniel protested. He managed to push his mind of the body he had appeared in and now stared at both of them.

"Who are you?" Remiel asked obviously confused and startled of his appearance.

"That is difficult to explain." Daniel replied. He started hoping that whatever brought him here will take him soon back.

"Try,"

"Well…" Daniel's thought trailed off. He suddenly reminded himself of one Jack's answers. "I got nothing."

"Gabriel, it is you." Andromeda said with hope in her voice.

Daniel shook slightly head. "Sorry, I'm…um…I'm Daniel, Doctor Daniel Jackson."

Remiel frowned. The name seemed familiar. He walked away from both and summoned a screen. Names flew across until it stopped on Daniel's image.

"Ha, what do you know?" Remiel, the Balance of Judgment exclaimed. "Daniel Jackson, doctor of Archeology, and…ha-ha…it says you were the greatest buffoon in the history of archeology. You had the most preposterous theories in the field and no one took you seriously. No wonder!"

Daniel did not expect he existed in this place wherever it was. But as always he was the reject of science.

"It is curious Dr. Jackson. It says you died in 2030 on Earth."

"Oh," Daniel exclaimed. "And what year is it now?"

Remiel studied him for a moment but indulged him anyway. "It is five thousand and change according to your calendar."

Daniel's eyes flew out of their orbit – five thousand. He was in the fifty-first or somewhere there century. Wow. Well only Colonel Sheppard's record was still unbeatable. He went forty-eight thousand years into the future and well Dr. Weir ten thousand into the past.

"Jackson,"

Daniel's heart pounded. He recognized the voice. It was Mitchell's. And soon his avatar appeared too.

"Who's that now?" Remiel exclaimed frustrated. Andromeda's memory got crowded.

"Here, Cam," Daniel called and Mitchell's eyes found him. He then looked at Remiel's avatar and frowned.

"Who's he?"

"I have no idea."

"Where are we?"

"Fifty and change century."

"Come again?"

"How did you come here?"

"I have no idea. One moment I was under and then somewhere don't ask, I don't know and then I was back and then I came up and then I was here wherever here is."

"But you pulled back?"

"Yes,"

"So I haven't yet?"

"Apparently,"

"How did you do it?"

"I don't know. It just did."

"On its own?"

"Yes,"

"Let's hope. I don't like it here."

"Too bad for you then," Remiel's cold voice thundered. Before they realized they stood surrounded by a digital fence.

"Jackson, what is that?"

"I think we are inside a computer." Daniel replied. "Don't ask."

"I shall try to contain myself." Mitchell said.

Remiel's avatar disappeared.

"Where did he go?"

"Outside,"

"Were you in his body?" Andromeda asked.

"Hugh? What?" Daniel asked and suddenly realized he willingly pulled himself out of Remiel. But how does he put himself back? Remiel was no longer here. "Oh, apparently. But I think it was your body."

"What?" Mitchell had trouble following this exchange.

"It is complicated." Andromeda said.

"So is it Andromeda or Rommie as the young hippie called me?"

"This will take time to explain." Rommie said.

"It doesn't look like we have anything else to do." Mitchell observed sarcastically.

* * *

Colonel Mayborne cursed. Jackson and Mitchell, he lost sight of them and then the entire place changed. He had never seen a corridor shift on its own but as the saying goes there is a first time for everything.

Crossing an arc everything around him lost coherence. It was like a fog and then he gaped. Was he back at Stargate Command? There were multiple displays and screens. He looked in one of the screens and saw he wore military attire different from the one now.

"General Villanova, sir, the drone has the target in sight."

Colonel Mayborne turned at the source of the voice. It was a young lieutenant. But this was strange as he was army not air force. 'Weird', he thought.

"We have the abnormals in sight. Do we have green light?"

He wanted to reply but another screen flashed. "What is that?" He asked.

"It is Dr. Zimmerman of the Sanctuary again."

'Who and what now,' Colonel Mayborne thought again. "What does he want?"

The lieutenant apparently answered the call of the doctor. "Dr. Zimmerman,"

"General, you have to give us some time to fix this before it escalates any further." Dr. Zimmerman said.

Looking at the other screens, Mayborne gaped. He was definitely on Earth but what were those creatures. They were definitely not human. They were weird. He examined the other screens and it seemed like there was an invasion in progress. He saw thousands of these things coming from underground.

Another screen showed some of these things in a camp. It looked like a containment camp. They all wore jumpsuits. The situation there however suggested the things were not in control.

"It doesn't look you have control over the situation, Doctor." Mayborne said.

"They reacted out of fear and panic. Give me some time. I have people in there they can help."

"How many do you have?"

"Three,"

"Three, are you kidding me?" Mayborne exclaimed.

"General, we can fire now." The lieutenant reminded.

"Hold your horses, young man," Mayborne exclaimed frustrated. "What do they teach you in cadet school?" He examined all screens. Apparently they have already fired once and many perished. But whether they were different creatures or not they had some rights. In his years in the SGC he had learnt to value even other life forms' rights. "Order all to stand down."

"General?" The Lieutenant looked up to.

"Do as you are told soldier."

"Yes, sir,"

"Dr. Zimmerman, I hope you know what you are doing." Mayborne turned to the young man at the screen.

"Thank you, General. You won't regret it."

"Every time someone uses that I do regret it." Mayborne couldn't resist retorting.

The fog reappeared and he was back in the strange corridor. Mayborne shook head trying to clear his mind. Where the devil was he just now? This place was definitely weird. But he got thinking nevertheless. He knew this place somehow shattered dimensions. Was it possible he was in a different reality? Well, it was most likely. What else could it be?

Looking at the others of his team he noticed the same confused looks. It appears they had similar experiences. Where were they? He wondered. It did not matter much though. They still had to find the others and go home. Still, he wanted to know more about the place he just left.

Perhaps he could find his way back to it. It appeared interesting as hell. He thrived in an environment of challenge. If he can find the owner of this place he would definitely ask him to send him back to that place (smirk, interesting idea of a spin-off don't you think?)

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


End file.
